Der Nektar der Nacht
by Rycitia
Summary: Das dritte Stück in meiner "Serie"...nun ja, es ist sicher nicht das Beste.


Das hier....#husthust# ist die dritte, ein weing unheimlich Geschichte, die meine Wenigkeit verfasst hat. Sie ist kurz, und unzählige Leute haben mir gesagt, sie hätten entweder keine ahung was da vor sich ging oder sie fänden sie unlogisch und nicht besonders gut. Das ist Schade, denn ich persönlich mag sie ganz gerne.

Also, ich habe im Klartext keine Ahung wie gut oder schlecht diese Geschichte ist...ich bin auf euch angewiesen. Wenn mir jemand sagen kann, was ich verändern könnte oder besser machen, zögert nicht! Alles ist mir recht, aber vor allem brauche ich eine ernsthafte und konstruktive Kritik!

* * *

**Der Nektar der Nacht**

Ich stand vor dem Sarg. Darin lag er, wie jeden Tag.

Das Haar fiel ihm weich über die Stirn, blutleere Wangen, tiefliegende Augen. Wenn ich genau hinsah, konnte ich durch die bleiche Haut die Knochen durchschimmern sehen.

Er war tot.

Wie konnte jemand Toter so schön sein?

Das war die unwichtige Frage.

Wie kann jemand Toter aufstehen und sich bei Nacht bewegen wie ein Lebendiger?

Das war die wichtige Frage.

Doch ich tendierte nicht dazu, das Wichtige zu fragen. Wie oft war ich schon dafür geschalten worden? Unzählige Male.

Diesmal konnte mich mein Leichtsinn das Leben kosten.

Doch zählte das überhaupt?

Nein, es war nicht wichtig.

Ich war verloren, in die Nacht gestürzt. Ich hatte vom Nektar der Nacht gekostet und war süchtig danach geworden.

Seidenweiche Fesseln legten sich um meinen Hals, schnürten mir die Luft ab, und ich zog sie willig enger.

Wo war mein Verstand?

Aufgelöst in schwarzer Tinte.

Aufgesogen von Augen, die aus Eis geschliffen waren.

Ich hatte mich immer nach Freiheit gesehnt. Ich wurde erstickt und Regeln und Bitten, unter Fragen und Antworten. Nun war ich eingesperrt, in einem Schloss, in dessen schwarzen Winkeln für immer Nacht herrschte, umgeben von Vampiren, Ausgeburten der Nacht, die nach meinem Blut gierten.

Verlassen von meiner Liebsten.

Ignoriert von meinem Mentor.

Was war wichtig?

Was zählte noch für mich?

Nichts.

Nichts.

Alles was ich tun konnte, war, mich zu befreien. Doch wovon?

Niemand legte mir Pflichten auf. Niemand kümmerte sich um mich. Niemand erwartete etwas von mir.

Niemand.....

Nur er. Warum er?

Er folgte mir. Umspielte mich wie Luft, und wenn ich nach ihm schlug, traf ich nichts.

„Weil ich nichts bin."

Er lächelte traurig, jedes Mal.

„Weil ich nichts für dich bin."

Er hielt die Fäden, die sich um mich legten und mich stolpern ließen, in seinen Fingern. Und er wusste es nicht einmal.

„Nichts."

In einer Hand hielt ich einen Pflock, in der anderen einen Holzhammer. Es war Tag.

Er schlief seinen Dornröschenschlaf. Erst wenn die Nacht ihn küsste, würde er wieder die Augen aufschlagen und die Rosen würden wuchern.

Ich konnte ihn aus meinem Leben verbannen. Ich konnte ihn aus seinem ewigen Kreislauf des Hungers stoßen.

Doch er würde fallen, und mit ihm würde ich mitgerissen. In die Nacht, die fernab jeder Sonne existiert.

Denn er hielt meine Fäden.

Ich zitterte.

Warum?

Warum?

Es dämmerte. Die Sonne verschwand und nahm die Wärme mit sich.

Der Prinz der Nacht ritt auf seinem schwarzen Ross über den Himmel.

Dornröschen erwachte.

Er richtete sich in seinem Sarg auf und die Eisaugen trafen meine, erfüllten mich mit Kälte. Der Pflock und der Hammer schlugen auf den Steinboden. Da waren sie wieder, die sanften Fesseln.

Er sah mich starr an, wusste Pflock und Hammer zu deuten.

„Warum?"

„Warum?", fragte ich zurück.

Vampire stellen keine Fragen und geben keine Antworten.

Ich holte aus. Und traf ihn, knapp unter dem Ohr.

Er starrte zur Seite, den Mund wie in Verwunderung leicht geöffnet. Dann drehte er den Kopf zu mir, ein Glitzern in seinen Eisaugen. Ich hatte nach hinten ausweichen können, oder ihn abwehren.

Doch ich tat es nicht.

Seine kalten Zähne bohrten sich in meinen Hals, und gemächlich, ohne Hast, trank er mein Blut. Ich spürte die Wärme des roten Lebenssaftes entweichen, über meine Brust rinnen.

Das Pochen meines Herzen wurde schneller. Als wolle es meinen Körper verzweifelt am Leben erhalten, pumpte es das Blut durch meine Adern, zu seinem Mund hin.

Ich spürte wie durch Watte, wie der Blutfluss allmählich versiegte. Seine Lippen hauchten einen Kuss auf die Wunde, dann hob er den Kopf wieder.

Ich sah nichts mehr, meine Augen waren trüb, ein grauer Schleier hatte sich über meine Vision gelegt. Plötzlich war ein metallener Geschmack in meinem Mund, etwas flüssiges, zäh rinnendes bannte sich den Weg in meinen Körper. Ich schluckte die Flüssigkeit, und wollte mehr.

Etwas weiches war an meine Lippen gedrückt, aus dem das Liquid kam. Ich saugte gierig, und fühlte nur den süßlichen, doch auch herben Geschmack meiner Entscheidung.

Der Nektar der Nacht machte wahrlich süchtig.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, blickte ich in zwei Eiskristalle. Weißes Haar lag zwischen meinen Fingern, und ein Hunger wütete in meiner Seele.

„Ich hasse dich.", wisperte ich.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete er.

Auf seinen Lippen war eine kleine Blutkruste.

* * *

Eine Freundin hat bis zum ende nicht kapiert, wr die zwei handelnden Personen waren...bitte, was ist eure Meinung? Ich wüsste das wirklich gerne. Das bei dieser Ff weiß ich überhaupt und ganz und gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll...

Anyone willing to help?

Aber trotzdem, ich bleide dabei, ich mag diesen Stil...mal schauen, ob ich noch mehr Geschichten dieser Art fertig bringe...all den fröhlichen Vampiren hier setze ich einfach mal meinen düsteren Standpunkt entgegen...obwohl, ich kann auch lustig sein, glaub ich jedenfalls. Wenn ich das genauer wissen wollt, könnt ihr meine Lord-of-the-Rings-Parodie, "die fröhliche Reise durch Rohan", lesen.

Love, Rycitia


End file.
